Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides: The Morning After
by Arachnobat
Summary: After receiving a mysterious artifact Peter wakes up to find himself married to thirteen different Marvel women. Updated with brief statistics.
1. How It All Began

Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides

_I think this story kind of hovers between T and M I'm not writing lemons just so you know don't have the skill. In this universe Brand New Day had an entirely different cause basically after the death of Aunt May Peter was part of a bet between the Beyonder and Mephisto like the one in Amazing Spider-Man #274 and the Beyonder won this time destroying Mephisto's realm. The Beyonder then offered the Parker couple a wish and Mary Jane after seeing Peter previously agonizing over the loss of not just his parents, Aunt and Uncle but also his first love and she hadn't been able to shake of the feeling that they'd settled for one another the event was more of a major setback then a dooming of the two. Peter was a virgin before he married MJ and though I'm sure that's very different in Brand New Day I'm going to assume he is anyway. My post civil war knowledge is very limited so there may be some errors. There may appear to be some similarities to Marvel Hangover but it's completely coincidental._

How It All Began

Peter Parker arrived at his apartment exhausted it was hard work having a job at Horizon Labs in addition to being a solo hero and being part of the Avengers and Future Foundation. He had just slumped on the couch when a package arrived he picked it up and checked the address it was definitely from Central Europe. He opened it and found a note from his long lost sister Teresa (will appear in Marvel Family Business graphic novel in 2014) she had found the artifact during a mission at one of HYDRA's bases they didn't seem to pay much attention to it but it appeared as small almost plain rectangular box and was supposed to be a sort of one use cross between the Cosmic Cube and the Infinity Gauntlet. Peter didn't have to read the rest of the note to know she had sent it for him to keep out of anyone's grasp Peter had no intention of using it still after his nap he kept it nearby setting up little webbing tripwires whenever he kept it in one place for long. After dinner he flipped through the channels with the artifact in his lab trying to distract himself from his recent breakup with Carlie. It wasn't successful and his mind drifted to others Peter didn't know it but the artifact responded not to wishes but to the subconscious. It affected everyone Peter knew and was still attracted to and everyone he knew who was still to him. He awoke the next day on the floor at the same time as thirteen women in his apartment however shocking that discovery was Peter still had the artifact on his mind.

"I loose my senses out of the blue for one…. However long and I cant expect a powerful artifact to just stay in my apartment."

He searched for it but couldn't find it then he was wearing a thin silver wristband with fourteen gems. As the women got up he noticed that they all had a ring on their finger with gem's similar to the ones on his wristband.

"Oh dear!"

Then he saw that one of them was a familiar blond that should be dead.

"Hi Peter." Gwen said

"This isn't happening could it?" Peter thought as his memory started to slowly come back he remembered now getting married somehow last night but it was to one woman not like any of these. By now everybody was on there feet and nearly as confused as he was he quickly identified them hoping to bring a little order to the madness.

"There's Gwen, Mary Jane and Black Cat not too surprising" Peter thought "Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman and Carlie makes a bizarre kind of sense Silver Sable I always thought there was something there… She-Hulk and Tigra iv thought about them before but never… Black Widow but she said that the whole Nancy thing was over… Kitty Pryde she's cute and I once saw she had a poster of me when I was visiting the mansion oh brother this is adding up… Iv always liked Dazzler's music but we never met after that encounter with Lightmaster… Mystique why? Why did I marry a supervillaness last night?!"

The girls started talking about what had happened and verifying that it was not a dream then they looked at Parker not demanding an explanation although they were uncomfortable but amused by how he was squirming it was like he was facing the sinister twelve or something.

Finally the silence was broken as Spider-Woman decided to remove her ring and hide it in her costume she gasped her ring melted into her skin all you could see was a faint jewel. It reappeared as she thought about it then receded again the others tried it with the same results.

"Let's not mention this to anyone." Mystique said somewhat hostiley

It didn't take a genius to know they all agreed.

Kitty Pryde approached him and asked if she could contact him. Peter wasn't in a position to disagree so he gave out some copies of his phone number before the heroines left leaving Gwen, MJ, Black Cat, and Carlie.

"Tiger I think we need to talk." MJ said

**As I said on my profile page I don't think I have what it takes to flesh this story out well iv got all the story arcs worked out but I don't know. I wouldn't call this a Harem story or at least not exactly the focus will be mostly on one on one moments between Peter and the others, the dynamics of a new superteam. The object on Peter's wrist serves as a wedding ring it has some abilities however. He can use it to swap characteristics, abilities or simply merge the woman mostly as a tool in battle the fourteenth gem allows him to give powers to the powerless and eventually to combine them into the single individual he vaguely remembers. The woman aren't controlled or really even influenced in any way and are 100% heterosexual they just have an understanding that they are married to him and somehow part of an inseparable whole. They still have there lives outside but as things progress Peter will leave the Future Foundation and he and the girls will form there team. I might write the next chapter but I don't think I can really do this without a co-writer future villains will include Doctor Doom, the Sinister Seven and Thanos.**


	2. First Love

First Love

_Okay so I just wanted to say that there isn't going to be a lot of competition between the women. They all want to be his favorite but there isn't going to be conflict and yes there may be some continuity errors ASM #54-60 is going to be referenced in both this and the following chapter._

"Tiger we need to talk."

"Of course." Peter said scratching his head Felicia giggled as she eyed Peter and her ring "But can I have a moment with Gwen first."

MJ and Felicia both sighed while Carlie was a bit annoyed with the whole situation somehow she had no problem being married to him even like this but she had just broken up with him a few months ago. Peter stared into Gwen's beautiful slightly frightened eyes and took her hand they entered Peter's room and sat on the bed. There was so much he wanted to say but before he could he embraced her and kissed her long and hard trying to soak in that familiar experience that he had lost so long ago she didn't resist and matched his passion. Finally he broke off and looked at the floor ashamed he didn't deserve this.

"Gwen I'm so sorry for the years I lied to you, hurt you, for the loss of father and most of all what happened on the bridge. (lot of sobbing) Gwen I killed you it was my web that snapped your neck not your fall. There is not a week that goes by when I don't wake screaming from what happened I may not have killed your father but I don't deserve your love and you don't deserve to have to share a guy with a dozen other girls out of the blue."

Gwen rested her hand on his shoulder and gazed at the man she loved there had been a whole side to him she hadnt known until the last few minutes but through all the years he hadn't changed that much.

"Peter I don't like that you hid your… activities from me for so long and I certainly don't like that you've gotten to intimately know all of these women after I…"

"About that im as confused as you I only actually dated a few of them I don't know why the oth…"

"How many have you dated?"

"If I'm not mistaken there all sitting on my couch, not counting Ms. Marvel but we only had our first date… earlier this month."

"And how long have I been…"

"Dead? Seven years."

"I think I can deal with that." she said as Peter finally managed to face her and she leand in for a peck on the cheek

"Don't worry about my death the last thing I remember was that horrible Goblin person breaking into my apartment and putting a damp cloth up to my mouth. Who was he?"

"He was Norman Osborn."

"Harry's dad?!"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"Almost… there were a couple of times when I was so tempted but no he's still out there but I'm sad to say and you're not the only person that fell to his madness. I just want you to know I won't ever let him or anyone else ever hurt you again. "

As Peter said this the first and fourteenth gem on his wristband faintly glowed as did Gwen's ring Peter noticed that Gwen's skin seemed a little firmer then he remembered but somehow just as soft but he didn't think anything of it it had been so long.

"I remember when we were together all those years ago it was so wonderful I just knew that the second you could afford it you were going to sweep me of my feet and down the aisle… Peter do you still love me?"

Peter was finally able to feel comfortable relieved even here she was not a clone and not a trap he and Ms. Stacy… no Mrs. Parker together again.

"With all my heart I could never forget you Gwen even if I tried you were the one and no one has ever compared."

"Then I'm willing to accept you with the others if it's the price of us being together I don't have much to complain about its better than being a corpse."

And then the two let out a brief gentle laugh.

"When… did you know that you were in love with me?"

"It was that time Doctor Octopus was loose and Spider-Man… I mean you were suffering amnesia I was so worried about you being missing I just couldn't bear it. What about you?"

"We we're pretty close when I saw you demanding to know what I had done to… myself I felt connected to you my heart raced I didn't know why or how but more than anything I wanted to be this man you wanted and to get those tears out of your eyes. A few weeks after I got my memory back your father was brainwashed by the Kingpin he attacked me and I knocked him over. You told me that you wanted me to get out that you never wanted to see me again and those words hurt Gwen more than any blade for I realized that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Peter." Gwen said and held him for a good minute

After the two let go of one another Peter led her to the living room. Mary Jane tried to hide it but she had been listening with a smile on her face Felicia on the other hand had been pacing a bit stopping every once in a while to search through his mostly boring possessions.

"MJ I think it's your turn."

No words were uttered as he led her to his room but volumes were spoken even though there marriage had been erased they still seemed to have that telepathy.

Peter didn't have to be a genius to know a strange new era in his life was about to begin.

**Okay so iv decided to set it up with some small chapters and moments before the first Arc starts. For those of you that are wondering what the artifact did to Gwen it granted her Vandal Savage style immortality… This may be an important plot element if I ever get to the Thanos part of this story.**


	3. The Girl Next Door Updated

**The Girl Next Door Updated**

Peter and MJ entered his room and sat on the bed. Peter started a long list of self interrupted apologies MJ just smiled and told him to shut up.

"But Mary Jane this just isn't fair especially after what I did to you."

"Peter you didn't ruin our wedding… I did."

"What?!"

"We were married for nearly five years when your secret identity came out and your Aunt died I saw how miserable you were and also how you still went through the albums of Gwen after all these years. A few weeks later you won some sort of cosmic bet that allowed the Beyonder to destroy Mephisto and his realm he rewarded us with a wish you asked for your Aunt back but I also added for our marriage to be erased and that you have a shot at happiness."

"Why MJ even I remember us living together I would have been perfectly happy with you."

"I know that now and iv regretted that decision every day since then condemned myself for being selfish. Our Aunt's were planning for us to get together years before we met I was only thirteen Peter when my Aunt first pointed you out and talked about your family it wasn't until I lost you that I realized May and Anna's wisdom. Peter this thing that's happened I'm fine with it it's my own fault I'm just glad to have a second chance."

The two held on to each other and there were some tears finally Mary Jane said.

"I'm sorry I just had thought we had settled for each other that I had realized that you were the best man I knew and the only one I could think of being serious with… without thinking of my father… and that you… settled for me a gorgeous girl you knew well who could handle your double life."

"Mary Jane I never for a second saw you as a convenience why do you think I persisted for as long as I did and put up with your fear of commitment. I admit that what Gwen and I had was different but I stopped looking back the second the first round of clone business was over and I showed up at your door and the next afternoon I realized I was in love with you. - By the way I don't remember you ever telling me the story of how you figured out I was Spider-Man did I know… before" he gestured awkwardly "this happened?"

"No I wanted to save the story for… when we had children" Mary Jane sighed as she thought of the poor child Norman took from them a child which because of her decision now had never existed in the first place. "I remember the first time I saw you I had moved into the neighborhood and you were just starting high school and my Aunt pointed you out. Whenever I had the chance I would visit your Aunt and we'd talk about my father and she'd drop a few hints about you. A year later I saw you on television as you wrestled and I had a little crush an innocent fantasy really. Peter I knew the whole time when your Uncle Ben died I was at Anna's I saw you run into your home and emerge out your window in costume. I couldn't accept it but it happened the poor kid id been avoiding for a year was Spider-Man. Still I made an effort to meet you in person I tested you and your Aunt out and even stalked a little. Our first date I helped you get to the Rhino if you were Spider-Man I wanted to be in your corner didn't know exactly how to broach the subject however. When it was clear you were more interested in Gwen I backed up we both know I couldn't face something serious and even if you were my one exception I wasn't one to be any man's second place. A couple months later I was fooled by the Kingpin's cronies into hypnotizing Gwen's dad and some other people with a flash camera I could have sworn I recognized your voice as you fought the goons backstage that was when I faced reality. When Gwen's birthday came and you showed up with the mask in your hand and confessed I'm so ashamed of how I treated Gwen as you ran away… knowing full well who you were I told that weeping girl that her man was either a masked menace or a psycho case I selfishly tried to split you two so that I'd get another shot. I felt such a relief when I reassured her after her dad died to keep you to together if only for a little while-"

His mind having only just unlocked Peter recalled only a few times when she had opened up to him this much all from before their wedding. It was a lot to take in that he had invested all of this effort into his identity over the years and his future wife found it out before he even became a superhero.

"Wow… this whole time I thought the mask was a curse but it brought me the one thing in life that has ever made the agony worth it the one thing the love of my life and light of my day you."

"May and Anna really knew how to pick em."

"Except when it came to men with tentacles."

Mary Jane's ended her weeping and thoughts of her second pregnancy one they'd been working on for years one she had lost in the Beyonder affair. And he caught her smile they were so much more better when they were real. Peter shifted a bit finding it hard to think of the picture outside of the bedroom MJ was one onion he would happily devote a life to peeling.

"Who ever said we're not made for each other?"

The two rose, kissed and caressed forcefully for a full minute reasserting what had once been then they broke of and MJ laughed.

"What is it?"

"It's just with what your life used to be… and what it is now I just wish I could keep up with you."

Neither noticed as the second and fourteenth gem on the wristband and the one on the ring glowed MJ would stretch a few minutes later and feel more flexible than she remembered.

"You'll do just fine."

Peter escorted her back into the living room. Black Cat was impatient and Carlie's earlier annoyance had been replaced with discomfort she had tried to calm herself by reading some of Peter's Spider-Man biography but she was considering leaving. Peter gestured towards the black clad anti-hero.

"Felicia if you'll please."

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

Felicia smiled took his hand as they walked into his bedroom as they walked she modestly zipped her outfit a bit upwards for the first time in Peter's memory. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**Since this is an alternate version of Spider-Man post One More Day I decided to make Mary Jane Jackpot she was after all a Red Herring I don't know much about Jackpot but I'm assuming that she's at about Captain America level so MJ will exceed Felicia physically but not have her experience.**


	4. Felonious Feline

**Felonious Feline**

_Who ever said Peter doesn't suffer from compulsive guilt. I apologize if future chapters might be a bit jumbled or anachronistic in the comic continuity as iv said I stopped collecting 616 books after the Civil War. Also on Lemons if this story is continued Peter will get lucky with woman I wouldn't be particularly descriptive of the Lovemaking but if someone writes an appropriate Lemon that fits I'm willing to insert it once this story is in or has passed the second story arc. (the first Arc starts after he's talked with all the girls, he leaves the Avengers (because of Avengers VS. X-Men which I have not read and could use some help on) and the team is formed._

Peter and Felicia stood in his bedroom she waited amused for him to say something finally he spoke up.

"Felicia how do you feel about this."

"Spider you know how long iv been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry about MJ I shouldn't have been dating her behind your back let alone get… almost marrying her I knew you'd come back."

"I waited for years but you two were still together when you finally parted ways I sought you sure you liked a little fun but you never really wanted me."

"Felicia I did want you when we were dating I had never loved any one as much besides…" they both knew the blond he was talking about "I kept up hope that we would be this great couple you imagined but part of me… gave up hope I started thinking I was just part of some girl's fantasy I was fine with not settling but I wanted someone who would love me for me who understood why I do what I do and who had… grown up."

The words hurt slightly but they were old news.

"When I was in Europe we had agreed to take a break we both thought it was for the best if I sorted things out. I had enough money stashed to live well the whole time but… still I ran around each week stealing things finally after six months I was escaping of the roof of a museum with a vase when a guard showed up and started firing the first round missed ricocheted and hit him he started to fall back and fired again hitting me in the chest. Despite all the pain I watched as he fell backwards over the roof. As I hid in a dumpster bleeding waiting for the heat to go down all I could think was what a waste it all was and for what a night's excitement. I thought about all that you did and for the first time I respected you for your strict ways I had never bothered to listen but now I knew that you had your life together a lot better than I did."

"Felicia you know that if you called me like that I would have come right away."

Peter's concern gave Cat a rather mixed reaction it was good to know that he cared that much but she had always prided herself on being able to take care of herself (despite her lack of powers besides bad luck) even framing Spider-Man for murder once to prove a point.

"A week after I was cleaned up I moved to New York anxious to get back together imagine my surprise when you moved and Venom broke my nose and told me that you were engaged."

Peter was really feeling guilty now granted he always felt guilty but of all the ones he'd loved Felicia was the one he had most directly hurt.

"I'm not worth this Cat you shouldn't have put your life on hold for so long."

"Who says I did? Granted I only dated other people to make you jealous but I did grow up. I became less active as the Black Cat, stopped stealing things, started helping you from time to time I even started my own security company. No matter how solid you were with plain Jane I somehow knew that it wouldn't last I broke into your apartment a couple of times… not to spoil anything just to find out more about the man behind the mask. At first you seemed boring like I had always thought but when I found out what had happened to your parents, how you became Spider-Man and when I listened to the tapes (the taperecorded messages in Spider-Man: Blue) I realized that the man I loved was the same regardless of any mask."

And then Felicia removed her own mask and stared at Peter for a few seconds before she surprised him with a kiss that held more passion and vigor than even she thought she could pull off Peter joined in until they finally broke off.

"Why didn't we ever work?" Peter asked

"Things are never easy when a Black Cat crosses your path."

"Maybe we could change that Mrs. Parker."

Suddenly the third and fourteenth gem glowed along with the woman's ring and there was a slight twinkle in Black Cat's eyes.

"Say that again." Felicia asked dreamily

'Mrs. Parker."

The two made out some more but Peter declined when Felicia suggested they undress.

"I want to wait till we have the chance to catch up some more."

Peter said this sincerely and part of him meant it but neither was fooled he was saving his virginity for that one. In the past Cat had allowed herself to admire Gwen but there was a big difference when one was dead… and when they were alive.

"You never told me what you thought of this whole thing." Peter said gesturing to his wristband

"Spider I know that you are the one man on earth that would never do that sort of thing on purpose. I'm not happy that I won't have you all to myself but judging by the other's reactions I don't think I'm going to have to compete with twelve others. Iv waited so long I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth just don't take me for granted."

"How could I?"

"You should go see that nerdy chic before she leaves."

"What."

Black Cat smiled and danced in Peter's bedroom as he entered the living room only to hear the front door close. He looked at Gwen and MJ who only let out a small sigh as he opened the front door and chased after Ms. Cooper… Mrs. Spider-Man.

**Okay so I only think I'm going to write the next chapter that being said I apologize if Carlie will be poorly written I have no experience with the character. Black Cat's luck has been inverted via the subconscious manipulation of probability fields. Thank you for your support.**


	5. The Cute Ex

The Cute Ex

_As I said I know very little about Carlie my attitude is that she is probably the only girl that's in his league and that she doesn't have the understanding that the previous since they have known him for a lot longer. She will warm up to him the next time._

Carlie was walking on the sidewalk pondering her situation before this morning after there break-up she had been left thinking of Peter as an admittedly noble liar now he was just another man and no story about his Uncle was going to change that. It was hard to stop thinking about him especially with this ring on her finger. Just what happened last night? She would try to distract herself but whenever she thought of her work at the police department a certain man in a costume would enter in somehow and when she thought of past guys some guilt would wash over her. She didn't get it but it was as if there was a voice in the back of her mind that thought she'd agreed to this an admittedly weak and fragmentary one but a voice nonetheless. Peter chased after her and caught up just as she was trying to hail a cab.

"Carlie wait!"

"Why should I?"

"I… I don't know I just thought you were entitled to know what happened."

"So now you want to be honest with me." Her sarcasm apparent

"My sister mailed me an artifact from Europe."

"I thought you were a single child."

"Long story just found out a few months ago."

I don't know how but after about an hour I kind off… blacked out… I don't remember much of what happened before we all woke up but I know that thing is responsible. The box is gone and instead we have these."

He pointed to his wristband and her ring.

"So you want me to be part of this harem of yours is that it? If im not going to be your girlfriend I'm certainly not going to be One of your wives."

"I never said that. Carlie I'm sorry I really am I remember when you asked me about my connection to Spider-Man part of me really wanted to tell you but I'm so used to keeping secrets all these years the lie just sort of came out. I don't like having to keep this part of myself from people but it's for the safety of all those I care about sometimes it just makes me sick there have been a few times where iv actually thrown up because of my double life. I didn't want to keep this from you honestly I saw no problem with you knowing about me I doubted you'd arrest your boyfriend… I don't know I guess I just decided not to rush it you were my first girlfriend after… a big batch of craziness and I loved you I had kept my secret from other girls for a lot longer and"

He stopped Carlie had been silent but she was less tense and had stopped avoiding eye contact.

"What is it that you want?"

Peter held her hand reassuringly and said

"You think I want all these women no Carlie iv just wanted one always one and for a short time Carlie I thought that one might be you. I don't care whether you love me unconditionally or hate me to the end of your days whether you're my wife, friend or we never see each other again so long as your happy and don't tell anyone my secret."

"Peter I—Part of me still loves you but… it's not enough I'm just going to pretend this never happened."

"Still friends?"

"Still friends."

"I wish there was something I could do to make up for this." Peter said almost inaudibly as Carlie finally found a taxi.

Neither noticed the fourth and fourteenth gems on his wristband and there companion glow but Carlie would notice later in the day that her mind was a bit sharper than usual.

Peter returned his apartment and checked his clock he was going to be late for work again. Felicia smiled but didn't ask how it went she had been talking with Mary Jane. Apparently she was to appear in court and needed to change her clothes. Her secret identity was known by NYPD but that didn't mean that most civilians did. The trial was going to be pretty big and there weren't a lot of young white haired women in the city so she would have to change somewhere besides her penthouse. Mary Jane and Felicia had never gotten along very well but now it seemed like the source of there tension had died there envy to had faded Mary Jane could even see her as a friend in the future so she said she could break into her place and borrow some of her clothes. Felicia left but not before giving Peter a rough kiss. Peter looked at Mary Jane there was so much that they wanted to say but couldn't articulate and besides there wasn't time.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Don't be a stranger Tiger not after all this time." And she left

MJ left and Peter found Gwen going through his photo albums there were tears in her eyes and Peter saw an old recorder on the ground she had found the tapes. Peter embraced her and told her that he had to go to work but for her to stay in his apartment till he came back. He quickly got himself dressed and headed towards Horizon Labs. Even though the combination of his powers and today's sheer dumb luck had allowed him to get there pretty quick his co-workers weren't happy he was late again but as he entered his private lab the clock struck 10:30am and Peter thought the day could have been worse. For once in his life things were going to get better.

**If you're curious about Carlie's new power her neurological speed has been increased six time her mind isn't as powerful in that way as say the Mad Thinker but it will make her a detective on par with say Sherlock Holmes. The next chapter will be Part 1 of An Eventful Week. Peter will speak with Spider-Woman and go on a second date with Ms. Marvel. Felicia will also enter the courtroom with Jenifer Walters."**


	6. The Brides and Groom Ultimat Edition 1

I'm 3/4 through Part 5 iv decided to compile all of the information so far into a single chapter for quick reference. sorry it's taking so long but this one is very hard. It will probably serve as a midseason finale of sorts before I take a few weeks off. That being said there are a few things I must know/have before the remaining parts churn out. What should Kitty and Tigra's new powers be? Since my X-Men knowledge is limited to film and cartoon I also want to respect the 616 Kitty not making this just another copy of the Ultimate Spider-Man Annual so I could use some advice on there first meeting (Part 6 or 7 at the mansion) and general dynamic. Part 5 has great action of both kinds but I do not have the skill to write Lemons and can only place crude outlines I need a co writer for them and a co writer for A Vs. X. A while back I put up a poll for who should be Peter's official wife it crashed but I'm putting it back up. As you already know this wristband allows Spider-Man to outfit people with additional powers this is a one time thing. He can also switch the women's to fit a situation or share them the strength of the different powers divided evenly between the recipients. Peter can also merge his brides into amalglams something they can do themselves as well. Amalglams generally number the same as the original women they can have any combination of characteristic but are generally split down the middle physically with 55/45 mentality Amalglams however can also combine into a single individual but they retain there mass so they will be significantly larger (examples 2 women 6 ½ to 7 feet unless She-Hulk's in the mix 6-7 women 11 feet all 13 women together at 15 feet) If the products of an Amalglamation are not combined into a single woman any pain or pleasure will be shared among them.

**Here's some information on the different characters I'm putting this information in once for every Amazing Brides story.**

**Spider-Man** The world's most popular superhero

**Height:** 5'10"

**Weight:** 167 lbs.

**Eye Color:** Hazel

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Ring:** Silver wristband with fourteen jems.

**Extra powers**: I probably shouldn't give anything away

**Gwen Stacy**

The daughter of a police captain and Peter's first true love

**Height:** 5' 7''

**Weight:** 130 lbs

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Blonde

**Ring:** Pink Topaz

**Extra Powers:** Aging frozen at 20 and impossible to kill

**Mary Jane Watson**

The girl next door Peter's wife before there marriage was erased

**Height:** 5'8"

**Weight:** 120 lbs.

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Red

**Ring:** Amethyst

**Extra Powers: **Super Soldier level physiology aging frozen at 26 (There will be some more powers as well)

**Black Cat**

A reformed villainess Felicia Hardy loved the Spider the Man on the other hand not so much

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Weight:** 124 lbs

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Platinum Blonde

**Ring:** Diamond/Obsidian

**Extra Powers:** Subconcious probability field manipulation results in enhanced good luck.

**Carlie Cooper**

A New York City cop and Peter's ex girlfriend

**Height** 5' 8"

**Weight** 134 lbs

**Eyes** Blue

**Hair** Brown

**Ring:** Yellow Diamond

**Extra Powers:** Neurological speed increased greatly increasing detective skills. Consequences include time seeming to go by incredibly slow and a 5,000 calorie diet.

**Spider-Woman**

An accomplished heroine that shares little more than the name with Spider-Man

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Weight:** 130 lbs.

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:**Auburn originally now Jet Black

**Ring:** Aquamarine

**Extra Powers:** Pheremones have changed to promote trust and peace.

**Ms. Marvel**

A former air force pilot with Kree DNA she can fly and lift a hundred tons

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Weight**: 124 lbs (56 kg)

**Hair**: Blonde

**Eyes**: Blue

**Ring:** Saphire

**Extra Power:** Stronger emotion but better control immune to all but voluntary psychic manipulation still susceptible to pheremeones

**She-Hulk**

An accomplished lawyer and cousin of the Hulk As Jennifer Walters:

She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters

**Height**: 5' 10"

**Weight**: 140 lbs

**Eyes**: Green

**Hair**: Brown

**Ring:**Orange Saphire

**Extra Powers:** Human form is hot most people around her see others inner beauty and qualities as if they were part of there appearance.

**Unusual Features**: None

As She-Hulk:

**Height**: 6' 7"

**Weight**: 700 lbs (according to Marvel does not make logical sense) 280 (In story)

**Eyes**: Green

**Hair**: Green Tinted Black

**Ring:**Orange Saphire

**Extra Powers:** Human form is hot most people around her see others inner beauty and qualities as if they were part of there appearance.

**Unusual Features**: Jade-green skin

**Black Widow**

A super soldier, veteran spy and possible Romanov Natasha's reputation is well earned

**Height:** 5"7

**Weight:** 131 lbs (60 kg)

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Hair Color:** Red

**Ring:** Alexandrite

**Extra Powers:** Aging tentatively paused at 34 fertility restored.

**Silver Sable**

The ruler of Symkaria Sable's mercenary outfit Silver Sable international is the primary driver of the economy though not a superhero she's an accomplished Nazi hunter

**Real Name:** Silver Sablinova

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Weight:** 125 lbs.

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Silver / White

**Ring:** Diamond

**Extra Powers:** Something between Spider-Sense and Precognition

**Kitty Pryde**

Once the youngest member of the X-Men and gifted with the ability to phase through objects Kitty Pryde is an enduring hero

**Height:** 5'6"

**Weight:** 110 lbs. (when fully solid)

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Hair:** Brown

**Ring:** Amber

**Extra Powers:** Invisibilty and molecular phasing ability enhanced so she can paralyze some people with a touch.

**Dazzler**

A famous singer and mutant of X-Men fame her lightshows never disappoint

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Weight:** 115 lbs. (52 kg)

**Eyes:** Blue

**Hair:** Ginger

**Ring:** Opal

**Extra Powers:** Strong but limited teleportation

**Tigra**

The widow of a cop Greer gained the appearance and abilities of a tiger after an encounter with cat people she has recently become a mother

As Greer Nelson:

**Height:**5' 8"

**Weight:** 119 lbs (54 kg)

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:** Black

Ring: Emerald

**Extra Powers:** Can interface/control some wildlife

**Unusual Features:** None

As Tigra:

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Weight:** 180 lbs (82 kg)

**Eyes:** Green

**Hair:**Orange

**Ring:** Emerald

**Extra Powers:** Can interface/control some wildlife

**Unusual Features:** Tigra's skin is covered in sleek orange fur with a black tiger-stripe pattern. She has the vertically-slit pupils of a feline, as well as cat-like fangs, claws, pointed ears, and a tail.

**Mystique**

A 100+ year old shape shifting mutant terrorist and stepmother of the X-Man Rogue

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Weight:** 125 lbs

**Eyes:** Yellow

**Hair:** Red

**Skin Color:** Blue

**Ring:** Ruby

**Extra Powers:** Can mimic the powers (and scent) of most people she poses as

**Character Relationship Map V1**

The following is a character relationship map it's a tool screenwriters use when they pitch pilots. Updated versions will be posted every three-five stories as dynamics change.

**Peter Parker/Spider-Man**

**Gwen Stacy/Second Chance**

Gwen is simply Peter's soulmate he's overjoyed with her being back from the dead and now immortal but when memories of Sins Past rise to the surface he avoids her and eventually turns somewhat hostile before they work things out and become better then ever no secrets, worries, obstacles other than the time he spends with other women.

Gwen is trying to start fresh she wants to have fun and live a little but she detest violence. She forges strong friendships with Mary Jane and Felicia and is trying to reconnect with Carlie. After what Peter said the day she came back she cannot understand why Peter is acting so odd she doesn't mind him being with other women so long as she knows and they are together but he dates Carol behind her back… things get worse before they get better… much better.

**Mary Jane Watson/Jackpot**

Peter is starting to remember his marriage and recovering that relationship is very tempting. He's amused that she's become Jackpot but thinks she's a little over her head. What Peter doesn't know is that they are quite literally made for each other.

Mary Jane is the heart of the harem she's a great friend who's now starting to look for a little adventure. MJ is thrilled that she can keep up with Peter now and doesn't care about the circumstances so long as she gets there marriage back.

**Felicia Hardy/Black Cat**

Peter feels a lot of guilt over the unfair way he has treated Cat in the past. The two are going to be just friends for a bit but once he accepts the whole harem thing they are going to start a Genuine relationship one that may be torn apart early by a stunning revelation.

Felicia has been an extremely patient woman and a far better one than Peter gives her credit for. She really doesn't care at all about the Non powered women so long as she gets her honeymoon. It pains her however how even now he refuses to leave the friend zone. On there first date she will discover if her luck really can change.

**Carlie Cooper/The Question**

Peter doesn't care if she's his wife, girlfriend, friend or non hostile aquanitance he really wants Carlie to be happy. As time goes on however he will realize just how much he cares about her and they will gradually find there back together.

Carlie is a normal person and is really just trying to process all of this and move on. She will gradually come around to the point that she trust and is willing to work with Spider-Man but can she ever accept Peter Parker?

**Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman**

Though he still has a little crush on her Peter initially treats Jess as friend first and foremost but there is something about the two that seems natural. (there both spiders duh) she is instrumental in getting him to accept the other women and not just Carol.

Jessica is rather embarrassed by the whole thing but she does have a yearning for him. She will be even more uncomfortable being a third wheel when Peter is monogamously dating Carol especially right in front of her. The changes to her pheremones however might tip things in both Spiders favor.

**Carol Danvers/Warbird**

Peter has a lot of fun with Carol and he really couldn't ask for more. The initial awkwardness is overcome pretty fast and the two bond quite well. Though they don't share the intimacy of Peter and MJ or mesh as fast or perfect as Peter and Gwen he's very happy and in time would be hard pressed to say the others were better than this half Kree babe.

Carol didn't really know what to think when she and Peter had there first date (the one in the comics) though she never saw it coming she knows that he is definitely a person she could spend the rest of her life with.

**Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk**

Peter has what ifed about Jen before but never imagined it as possible. he is greatful for the aid of both her sides and might have some wisdom to share. He is equally enthusiastic about both She-Hulk and Jennifer Walters and will try his best not to screw things up.

Before Jen only thought about Peter sexually but after there conversation in the coffeeshop he is really on her radar especially since she has been wanting something serious.

**Natalia Romanova/Black Widow**

The relationship between Peter and Natasha will by no means be smooth or easy but they will build a life together. Maybe I should just leave it at that.

**Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable**

Peter and Silver have always had chemistry a chemistry that has never been tapped. While the circumstances of there first encounter is far from ideal the two are going to find real comfort in one another. He really likes Symkaria and of course it doesn't hurt that she's a princess (queen as soon as there married)

When Silver first encounters Peter in the Brides saga she literally kidnaps him the ring she cant remove has some… political implications her feelings for him will not have any bearing until she has determined whether to make him King of Symkaria or have his dead body tossed into a river.

**Katherine Pryde/The Shroud**

Peter is a little hesitant about dating Kitty because of there age difference until he realizes how stupid that is compared to some of the other age differences and because she has dated Collosus. There going to totally get one another but unlike Mary Jane Kitty can enjoy not just indulge his geeky side.

**Allison Blair/Dazzler**

Peter is a great fan of Allison's work and a small regret he's had for years is that he never went out with her. Her schedule is even busier than his but they make it work.

Allison has always thought about Spider-Man after the time he saved her from Lightmaster when they become a couple she is not disappointed.

**Greer Nelson/Tigra**

Peter sees Tigra the way he always has as a fellow Avenger but he becomes more interested when he finds out she's working part time at the police department with Gwen and Carlie and of course when she saves his life twice in one day. They will have a very strong but slowly developing relationship.

Greer is only somewhat attracted to Peter but between the day of his trial all the things Gwen say's about him and Pym violently dumping her she is willing to give it a shot.

**Raven Darkholme/Mystique**

Peter and Raven start with a very strange distant aunt/nephew style relationship but they will gradually change and grow to trust even love one another.


End file.
